Second Thoughts
by scorpionsatellite
Summary: Eridan finally gets a kismesissitude going with Sollux, only to question whether or not he actually wants their relationship in that quadrant.  Two-shot: SolEri, black to red quadrant flipping. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Here is some SolEri black to red quadrant flipping, with no plot and no character development! (Just what the world needs.)

The warnings are kind of long because I think this is weird, and I don't want people to get stuck reading something they think is disgusting.

Warnings: chapter one includes using psionics to induce pleasure in a public setting, fingering, and actual sex-smut (Sollux x Eridan) with no bucket; chapter two involves mutual handjobs; there are lots of colorful fluids and gills and dick fins, but other than that, no alien anatomy stuff.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Eridan was at his computer terminal, minding his own business as usual and certainly doing absolutely nothing to provoke any of his numerous potential romantic interests when it started.

At first, he didn't think anything of the strange tingling in his fingertips and against the back of his neck. It was hardly noticeable. He continued doing what he was doing. Which was _not_ trolling one of his many potential matesprits. Or kismeses, he wasn't about to be picky. But when the sensation became a little more insistent, a little more solid—almost like fingers wandering over his skin—he couldn't ignore it. One of his asshole "friends" had to be fucking with him. He glanced warily over his shoulder. Not only was no one directly behind him, no one was even paying any attention to him. Pretty fucking typical, he was used to it. He returned his attention to his computer, absently rubbing the back of his neck.

And then a tingling, almost electric sensation shot up his spine. Eridan inhaled sharply and froze, eyes wide, hands suddenly gripping the edges of the keyboard as the strangely pleasant, burning feeling faded. For almost a minute, he waited, completely still, and when nothing else happened, he actually started to think maybe he'd imagined it.

He allowed himself to relax. A furtive glance over his shoulder revealed that the others were as disinterested in his goings-on as ever. Screw them. And screw his overactive imagination. With a huff, he turned back to his computer screen and made to start a new dialogue in trollian. But he couldn't move his hand enough to reach the necessary keys. He frowned. He flexed his fingers and balled both hands into fists—but neither hand could budge from its position next to the keyboard.

"The fuck," he muttered, trying to take a step back. As soon as his foot hit the floor, the hot, tingling sensation returned full-force, this time on his wrists. And holy fuck, he was definitely not imagining things. His pulse quickened as he struggled to tug his hands away from the counter. The momentary surge of panic was quelled almost entirely when he caught a glimpse of flickering red and blue tendrils of energy swirling around his wrists and forearms. A small smirk tugged at his lips. So he had finally gotten the four-horned freak's attention? This could be interesting. He was dying for a rematch with that prick. He glanced over his shoulder toward Sollux, but the other troll had his back to Eridan, slumped over his computer, his posture seeming almost bored. And then Eridan's head was whipped back to face his own screen with the force of a slap. His cheek even stung as if he'd been hit. He reflexively tried to bring a hand to his face to assess the damage, but his wrists were still held fast to the counter.

Eridan jolted as another bolt of energy shot up his spine, this one more intense—like fire licking a focused trail along his skin. He hated the way his entire body heated up at the unfamiliar contact. What the fuck did Sollux think he was doing? Eridan tried to look over at the psionic but he suddenly found himself unable to turn his head. He could feel tendrils of energy on the back of his neck and his shoulders, applying rhythmic pressure against his tense muscles. And it actually felt rather nice. Not wanting to give that moirail-stealing asshole the satisfaction of his resistance, Eridan willed himself to relax into the ministrations, slowly closing his eyes and breathing deeply. It would really teach Sollux a lesson if he enjoyed this, right? He was certainly not prepared for another sharp burst of sensation from the small of his back all the way up to the back of his head. He bit his lower lip to muffle a verbal reaction to the stimulus. And then the length of his spine was tingling as the pulsing energy stretched up his back and curled against the base of his skull. He tilted his head, leaning into the sensation, and actually had to fight to stay silent as the massaging tendrils danced across his scalp.

The pleasant sensations were short-lived, however. As soon as Eridan had let down his guard, another more intense surge of energy jolted him back to attention. What the fuck was that asshole playing at? He was tempted to call that prick out in front of everyone—but then the thin tendrils of energy began slithering from his spine to the front of his body. He shivered at the unexpected stimulation along his gills, but before he could even react to that, the tingling sensation was rolling down his abdomen and—and then he figured out exactly what the other troll was playing at. Hell. Yes.

The tendrils dipped beneath the waistband of his pants, and he gripped the keyboard fiercely. The first tentative brush against his half-hard length had his bulge fully erect in seconds and left him fighting back a groan. The tingling contact receded, only to slide lower—roving over the insides of his thighs and fleetingly pressing upwards to lift and roll the vulnerable sac. Eridan's breath hitched at the contact. He felt his face heat up, which was odd because surely all of his blood was between his legs. All of it. There was none left to spare for idiotic activities like blushing.

He tried to breathe slowly and focus on maintaining a calm façade; for once, he _absolutely _did not want to attract attention. But that was getting harder and harder to do with the constant sizzling energy exploring the most private area of his body. To make it worse, his bulge was largely left untouched. The probing tendrils crept close several times, tingling energy caressing his heavy balls and teasing the base of his erection, but the sensation was far more frustrating than pleasurable. When he felt tendrils creeping up his thighs and toward his bulge, he bucked his hips shallowly, trying to get a little more friction.

But the tendrils below his waist pulled away entirely, and he had to bite back a disappointed groan. After several seconds of no contact, his eyes opened and he blinked blearily at the yellow text appearing in the open window on his computer screen: eheheheheheh.

Burning anger welled up in his chest. His hands balled into fists, claws digging painfully into his palms. He was going to fucking murder that worthless piece of shit lowblood. As soon as he somehow got himself free of the psychic bonds. And _holy fuck_ he had to bite his tongue not to moan when the electric tendrils unexpectedly returned full force, now roving unabashedly over his straining erection, pumping the shaft, sliding over the head and blindly jostling the sensitive fins on either side. _Fuck fuck fuck _it was too much too sudden. He could feel the lubricating pre-come gathering at the tip of his bulge, and then that tingling energy was rubbing the swollen head, dragging across his leaking slit and smearing the slippery fluid against the oversensitive flesh. Blackness crept into the edges of his vision, making it nearly impossible to decipher that gaudy yellow text. The molten heat in his groin intensified, threatening to spill over. How the hell was he so close already?

The crackling tendrils began roving over the length of his erection, squeezing and stroking the shaft, and dipping lower to tease the heavy balls. He bit his lower lip to stifle a whine. And then the tingling energy darted lower, teasing the sensitive skin behind his sac and writhing against the tight opening. And holy shit, of all things, _that _was going to send him over the edge.

He nearly collapsed when he started coming. The only thing keeping him on his feet was the psychic hold that had at some point spread to his chest and back and beneath his arms. He mercifully managed to stifle the sounds of pleasure, but that became far more difficult when the frantic tugging on his bulge only grew faster and rougher as he released. Struggling against the urge to buck his hips, he slumped forward—and then had to catch himself, palms flat against the counter, as the every trace of energy disappeared. He hunched over his keyboard, trying to make it seem like he was just very interested in the revolting yellow text on his screen and was not in fact coming violently in his pants.

But there was so much of it, and he could feel it soaking through his boxers, and _fuck _he needed to get out of there before anyone noticed. Then he could regroup and change his pants and then murder Sollux. Barely able to see as weak waves of pleasure continued to crash throughout his body, he shoved himself away from the computer console and took off in the direction of the transportalizer. He was dimly aware of a few puzzled whispers, and then he found himself blissfully alone. He stepped off of the pedestal and immediately sank to his knees, slumping to the floor and waiting for the violent spurts of hot fluid to subside.

For several long seconds, he felt like he might never stop coming. But then it was finally over, and Eridan relaxed, collapsing into a sated mess and trying to catch his breath. _Fuck._ When his vision cleared, he could see his pants starting to stain purple between his legs. Luckily he had more than one pair. And as soon as his heart wasn't beating in his throat, he was going to take care of that.

He should have known that life would never cut him a break. He was still struggling to breathe when the transportalizer crackled behind him. He didn't even need to turn around to know who had followed him.

And there were so many things that he wanted to say, but nothing intelligent or coherent seemed capable of leaving his throat. "I fucking hate you," he growled. _Fuck._ He was such a fucking idiot—that was way too forward. He was better than that. Wasn't he? But Sollux didn't seem to care. Obviously that piss-blooded freak didn't know anything about good manners.

"Glad we ethtablished that tho quickly. Now where'th your pathetic wand pile?"

Eridan glared at Sollux over his shoulder. He fucking needed to wipe that smug look off the other troll's face. "Nowwhere you'd find it," he snapped, groaning inwardly. _Seriously? _That's _what you went with? _Although it was pretty cheap of Sollux to expect coherent banter after what he just did.

Sollux just smirked at him and took off in the right direction. When Eridan didn't move, he paused, glancing back and raising an eyebrow as if Eridan were some half-wit wiggler slated for culling because of his severe lack of mental faculties. "Do you want to fill a quadrant or not?" Sollux called.

Eridan perked up at that, his heart practically leaping back into his throat. Yes. Fuck yes, he _did _want to fill a quadrant. Filling a bucket would be nice, too. He was sure he could be ready to go again pretty quickly. He slowly got to his feet, trying to ignore the sticky mess between his legs and the fluid slowly trickling down his thighs, and followed Sollux. He bristled when Sollux headed straight to the hidden corridor. Fucking hell, did everyone know where his pile was? Was he just a big joke to them?

He had almost caught up to Sollux when the other troll whirled around and physically slammed him against the wall. Eridan's hands immediately fisted in the thin shirt, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to shove Sollux away or pull him closer. The lowblood solved that problem for him, violently connecting their lips in a harsh, bruising kiss that involved far more teeth than Eridan was expecting. Sharp claws dug into his shoulders, and Eridan responded by roughly nipping at the thin lower lip. He released his grip on the lowblood's shirt in favor of wrapping his arms around the slender chest and digging his own claws into the other troll's back.

Sollux pulled away, and Eridan was about to rake his claws down the length of the thin back when out of nowhere a hand cupped his bulge and started rubbing him through his still wet pants. He hissed at the unpleasant stickiness—but it wasn't unpleasant enough to stop his bulge from getting fully hard within seconds of the constant attention. Fucking teenage hormones.

Sollux nipped at the soft fins on the side of his face. "Look at you," he whispered. "You're a fucking meth, and yet you're _thtill _dethperate for thith." He gave the hard shaft a rather rough squeeze, and Eridan was rather pleased with himself for not whimpering at the mixture of pleasure and discomfort.

"At least I'm not a revvolting mustard-blooded freak wwith a hideous lisp," he snarled. "Come on, Sol, evven you realize howw fuckin' despicable you are. Wwe both knoww you hate yourself more than I could ever hate you."

Apparently he was pushing the right buttons because Sollux was on him again, kissing him roughly, sucking his full lower lip between those fangs, and biting, and when Eridan tried to respond, the lowblood gave his oversensitive bulge another harsh squeeze through the wet fabric, and it hurt _so good_. Eridan's hands moved to unzip Sollux's pants, his fingers brushing against the tented fabric, but before he could actually do anything he felt the familiar crackle of psychic energy and then suddenly his hands were pinned to the wall on either side of him.

His gaze flicked to the other troll's face, and he suddenly found himself staring into the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. Beads of sweat had formed along the psionic's forehead and the two-tone glasses had slipped down the bridge of his nose. There seemed to be an almost palpable, livid heat behind those two-tone orbs, and Eridan found his gaze darting between red and blue, unsure which one he would rather be gazing into. And then Sollux pushed the glasses back into place, and Eridan's heart sank a little in disappointment.

And then his mind went blank as a thin hand returned to the damp, tented fabric between his legs. Eridan's eyes rolled back in his head as the other troll roughly ground his palm against the still oversensitive length. It was simultaneously too much and not enough, and he desperately hoped that high keening sound was coming from Sollux and not him—but he knew he wasn't that lucky. He could feel the lowblood's breath hot against his left cheek before sharp fangs grazed his fin.

"You are tho." A hot tongue darted past thin lips, dragging agonizingly slowly along the webbed flesh. "_Fucking._" The hot breath from the hissed word felt cold against the wet trail on his fin, sending a violent tremor down Eridan's spine. _"Pathetic." _Sharp fangs bit down on the thin flesh, sending a surge of bright pain throughout his body—but that was quickly overpowered by an intoxicating pleasure as that fucking hot tongue began running along the edges of the fin.

"Oh, cod." Eridan could feel his knees weakening. It must have been obvious that he was about to melt into a comically aroused puddle of slime because suddenly the tingling energy was back, pressing against his shoulders, pinning him to the wall and holding him up. He couldn't suppress the small groan as the other troll began nibbling along the edge of the delicate fin, erratically switching between gentle grazing and sharp biting. His bulge throbbed dully, in dire need of attention. As if Sollux could read his mind, he slipped a slender thigh between Eridan's legs and pressed firmly against the damp, tented fabric. The contact was maddeningly insufficient, and Eridan found himself rolling his hips, grinding against the lowblood's leg. Fuck, it was humiliating, but it felt way too good to even entertain the notion of stopping.

He didn't realize how much he was relying on the other troll to support him until Sollux pulled away, and Eridan found his hands clutching the thin shoulders. That infuriating smirk was back, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that expression off the lowblood's face. But then Sollux leaned forward until the tips of their noses touched, and Eridan couldn't tear his gaze away from those penetrating dichromatic eyes.

"Get on your handth and kneeth."

There was no way something that quiet should be able to sound so forceful, and even though Eridan bristled at the idea of obeying an order from that mustard-blooded sack of excrement, there was no way he could have refused him. His bulge throbbed angrily at the prospect of taking this further. And considering all of his muscles seemed to be the consistency of slime, dropping onto his hands and knees was a pretty simple, almost enticing action. It was really fuckin' unfair of Sollux to take advantage of his obedient post-coital state.

He could hear the sounds of shuffling while Sollux knelt behind him. The hem of his cape was lifted and pulled halfway up his back, and he shuddered as cool air washed over the wet fabric of his pants. Thin hands settled on his ass, fingers momentarily wandering before roughly squeezing. One hand trailed down between his spread legs, cupping him through the thick, damp fabric and firmly rubbing. Eridan couldn't stop the moan that tore from his throat, and he couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips to get more friction. And fucking finally Sollux took the hint and began slowly unzipping the front of his pants.

Slender fingers slipped inside the open fly and began lightly stroking him through the wet boxers. Eridan's back arched involuntarily, pressing his clothed bulge against the thin hand. Sollux gave his achingly hard shaft a firm squeeze, causing his vision to explode in white flashes. And then the hand fell away, and it took all of his willpower not to whine at the loss. Eridan could feel Sollux wiping his hands against the back of his already stained striped pants.

"You're dithguthting."

Eridan shot Sollux a venomous glare over his shoulder. "It's your fault for fuckin' molesting me when I wwasn't expecting it." Oh, carp. Yeah, he did sound kind of desperate.

That fucking smirk. "You enjoyed every thecond of it, shit thtain. Bethideth." Slender fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Eridan's boxers and eased the wet fabric over his hips. The boxers pooled around his knees, and he shuddered again when the cool air assaulted his oversensitive, damp flesh. A surprisingly soft, warm hand cupped his sac, and Eridan slumped forward, resting his weight on his elbows and fisting both hands in his hair. He almost didn't realize that Sollux was still talking. "I had no idea you would come tho fatht. Hathn't _anyone _ever touched you?"

And Eridan was about to retort and it undoubtedly would have been something witty and scathing that would have completely shut Sollux down, but then that pleasantly soft, warm hand was gently rolling his heavy balls and the thin fingers of the troll's other hand were teasing his tight entrance, and it was suddenly very difficult to think, let alone form coherent sentences. Apparently other forms of verbal communication were not an issue. Fucking hell, why couldn't he stop moaning?

Eridan struggled to breathe evenly as a thin finger, slick with his own cool genetic material, wiggled past the tight ring of muscle. The intrusion wasn't uncomfortable, but it did feel sort of strange, and _fuck _he really wished Sollux had given him a little more time before pressing a second digit inside, _holy shit_. He tried to relax when he felt the fingers curling inside him, searching for a certain spot. He definitely didn't feel ready for the third finger. The burning stretch was more than uncomfortable when the other troll began spreading his fingers and wiggling them discordantly. Part of Eridan wanted Sollux to go slower, but that probably wasn't something he should ask of a kismesis. There was no way he could stop the groan when all three fingers were buried to the hilt and then sliding rhythmically in and out.

But then the other hand lifted his sac, a soft thumb moving in caressing circles against one of his balls. And the fingers inside his sphincter curled suddenly, pressing directly against that sensitive gland, and fucking hell, he had no idea anything could feel this good. White fireworks burst behind his eyes, and he was dimly aware of how loud he was moaning when Sollux began flicking his fingers roughly against that spot. There was a surge of molten heat in his groin and he desperately wished Sollux would just move his hand and start stroking his bulge. He began rocking his hips back against the invading digits, and there were several long seconds of absolute fucking bliss and then nothing. _Nothing._

He groaned in frustration as Sollux withdrew his fingers. The hand fell away from his balls and with it went Eridan's hope of actually getting some decent friction against his aching erection. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see the lowblood undoing his pants. Eridan stared as the yellow-flushed erection was exposed. Considering the other troll's freakish mutations, Eridan had half-expected him to have two bulges. Not that he was at all disappointed in the one; the shaft was thick and very hard, and it was difficult to tear his eyes from the yellow-tinged fluid gathering at the head. Until he noticed the other troll's annoyed expression. Sollux met Eridan's gaze evenly and eased his hips forward, pressing the tip of his bulge against the stretched entrance. Eridan quickly faced forward and tried to stay relaxed, even though his pulse was racing with excitement at what was about to happen.

There were a few long, agonizing seconds of pressure, and then the head of the lowblood's erection pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Eridan froze, fighting back a whimper at the painful intrusion and trying not to tense even more. And then Sollux was pushing deeper, and Eridan was struggling to adjust. Thin fingers settled on his hips, holding him still as Sollux slowly seated himself. Eridan slumped forward, resting his head against his forearms and groaning at the fullness. He was still trying to get used to the thickness of the lowblood's erection when Sollux began to pull back. His muscles inadvertently clenched and the drag against his inner walls was both excruciatingly painful and intensely pleasurable. He felt the other troll shifting his weight, changing the angle and then pressing back inside. The thick bulge nudged his prostate once, twice, and then Sollux snapped his hips forward roughly.

"_Fuck!_ Nnnnnngh! Fuck, Sol!"

Eridan was seeing stars, and it took him several seconds to realize that he wasn't the only one moaning. Thin fingers dug viciously into his hips, and Eridan's back bowed at the sharp flares of pain. Sollux began thrusting—slowly at first, then gaining speed. Each forward snap of his hips resulted in a firm hit against the sensitive gland, and Eridan found himself rocking his hips to meet each thrust. Fuck, despite the fleeting pain, it felt better than he ever could have imagined. Apparently Sollux was enjoying himself as well, judging by the heated moans. Eridan wished he could catch a glimpse of the other troll's face, but the only muscles that seemed capable of functioning were focused on driving his body back against the invading bulge.

It was quickly becoming too much for him. Somewhere in his sylladex he had a bucket, and if they kept going at this rate, he was going to need it soon. He doubted that Sollux was far off. He tried to say something, but the other troll gave a particularly hard thrust and all that came out was a string of garbled profanities. The slender fingers clutched his hips even tighter. Resting most of his weight on his left forearm, Eridan reached back, urgently grabbing Sollux's right hand in his own. The lowblood jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned, and Eridan slumped back to the ground, not sure why that action stung as much as it did.

"Fuck, Sol, sloww dowwn," he groaned. "I need a bucket."

The hand tentatively returned to his hip, but Sollux didn't slow down. If anything, he started rocking his hips faster and harder, and Eridan's vision went almost completely black.

"You don't detherve a bucket," Sollux snarled.

Eridan went completely still. He could practically feel the bottom of his stomach drop out even as his pulse raced at the raunchy idea. Sollux wouldn't dare.

"You can't fucking do that," he snapped, turning to glare over his shoulder at the other troll.

The heat behind those dichromatic eyes was almost scary. But looking directly at Sollux, there was nothing else intimidating about him. His delicate cheekbones were flushed a revolting yet strangely compelling yellow. His ragged breathing was evident in the rapid rise and fall of his thin chest beneath his shirt. His fingers only clenched around Eridan's hips more viciously as he continued his rhythmic thrusts, and if Eridan had to guess, the other troll was quickly approaching the brink. That realization in itself sent a fresh wave of heat between his legs.

Sollux responded to Eridan's declaration by picking up the pace, and suddenly Eridan was physically incapable of arguing. The lowblood was driving into him harder and harder, and he couldn't see, and he couldn't form coherent sentences, and his bulge was throbbing, and fucking hell, he was going to spill over without Sollux even touching his erection. The other troll was moaning. Oh god. He didn't stand a chance.

It was humiliating. _Degrading._ He should have been mortified about finishing without a bucket. But it was also strangely thrilling, so taboo, and it didn't really matter because there was no way he could stop at this point. Not with Sollux pounding into him and moaning like that—like he was trying to keep everything inside and was ashamed of every soft, urgent sound that slipped past his thin lips. Eridan could feel the pressure building. He spread his knees a little farther apart, allowing the lowblood deeper inside, and resumed rocking back, meeting the other troll's thrusts. Again shifting his weight to his left elbow, he snaked his right arm between his legs and wrapped a shaky hand around his neglected bulge. And he truly meant to take things slower, but if felt so unbelievably fucking good, he ended up hurriedly stroking it and caressing the sensitive fins and rubbing the swollen head with his thumb. It was suddenly impossible to tell who was moaning louder. Time seemed to slow down, and he could feel the exact second he was pushed over the edge. Every muscle in his body went rigid. He heard Sollux inhale sharply behind him as his inner walls spasmed and clenched around the invading length.

_Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _It was so fucking good. And it hurt, in a weirdly pleasurable, exhausting, aching, you're-insane-for-doing-this-more-than-once-in-such-a-short-span-of-time sort of way. He slumped over and continued loosely pumping the thick shaft, trying to ignore the raunchy splatter of genetic material on the metal floor—audible even over the pounding of his own pulse in his head.

Behind him, Sollux gave a few more erratic thrusts before pressing in to the hilt. And then Eridan could feel it—hot, thick spurts of fluid filling him, spilling out of him, running in rivulets down the insides of his thighs. It was so fucking perverted and yet strangely intimate, and oh god, he was coming even harder. Moaning desperately, he ran the pad of his thumb gingerly over the slit, caressing the oversensitive flesh and interrupting the almost continuous flow of fluid. Oh fuck. Sollux was leaning over him, thin hands clutching at his waist for support and thrusting shallowly as he rode out his orgasm.

The stream of fluid was gradually subsiding, the waves of pleasure coming less and less frequently—leaving him feeling spent and hypersensitive. Sollux, however, wasn't finished. He continued weakly rocking his hips, constantly brushing against the overstimulated gland. Eridan arched away from the intrusion, but Sollux slumped forward and wrapped his arms firmly around Eridan's ribs, rubbing the fabric of his shirt uncomfortably against his gills. But the new angle was almost preferable—and Eridan had to admit, he sort of liked the closeness. The warmth was comforting, even through their layers of clothing. He could hear every ragged breath and every soft grunt and quiet moan that Sollux was trying to hold back.

It seemed to take forever for Sollux to finish. But once it was over, he didn't linger, pulling back almost immediately. Eridan tried not to flinch when the softening bulge slipped from his raw passage. Sollux pushed roughly against his hips and Eridan's legs gave out. He collapsed on the ground, on top of the sticky mess, unsure of whether or not Sollux had purposefully shoved him down into the puddle of cooling genetic material. He unintentionally curled in on himself, the muscles in his legs protesting the new position. His gaze settled on Sollux.

The lowblood looked as exhausted as Eridan felt, breathing heavily, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. His glasses were slightly askew, and there was a distinct lack of fire behind the stunning red and blue eyes. At least until he realized that Eridan was staring at him. He pushed his glasses back into position, his face taking on the familiar scowl that always seemed present when he was looking at the sea dweller. Eridan's pulse raced and he tried to quash the unwelcome surge of warmth in his chest. _No._ _Not him._

His eyes followed the movements of those slender fingers as they tucked the soft bulge back in his pants and pulled up the zipper. Sollux scowled at him. "Thtop thtaring, it'th fucking creepy."

Eridan frowned, pushing himself into a sitting position and finally becoming aware of exactly how much genetic material had gotten on his clothing. When he glanced up, Sollux was on his feet and walking down the corridor, back to the transportalizer. It stung that the psionic never even looked back. The unsettling notion that the lowblood could be out of his league in terms of hate crept into the back of Eridan's mind, and he tried and failed to brush the thought aside.

He began the tedious search through his sylladex for clean clothing, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this far! Reviews  comments / suggestions are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Every time I proofread this, I change one or two words and then have to start the proofreading process from the beginning. So it's getting posted before I change my mind.  
>Warnings: HJs, language, buckets, quadrant flipping, dick fins.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Hey shitstain, have you seen Eridan lately?"

Sollux frowned, glancing up from the monitor to see the unpleasant expression on his best friend's face. He supposed he hadn't seen the insufferable hipster douchebag since—well… "No," he said nonchalantly. "Why?"

Karkat's scowl deepened. "Do you know where he is?"

"Probably off thulking in his shitty wand pile."

"Will you fucking go find him?"

Sollux turned to face his friend. "Why? He'th fine."

"You can't _possibly_ know that. I don't even remember the last time he was online. It makes me nervous when you assholes go wandering off. Especially when the ones off brooding alone somewhere are the unstable shitheads with genocidal tendencies."

"Why can't you go look for him?"

"Because, assfuck, I have to stay _here_," Karkat snapped. "Somebody has to keep the team together." He gave Sollux an exasperated look. "Besides, _you're_ the one who is fucking moronic enough to be in a goddamn quadrant with him. Don't even get me started on that again. Just fucking find him and make sure he hasn't killed anyone."

Sollux sighed heavily. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Just as predicted. He was slumped in the wand pile, his back to Sollux, elbows on his knees, staring miserably at the floor. Sollux strode up to the pile and stood next to the motionless figure, his arms folded across his chest. When Eridan didn't look up, he roughly nudged a slender thigh with his foot. Irritated, pouty yellow eyes flicked up to his face, before returning resolutely to the floor.<p>

"Go awway, Sol."

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "Are you done moping like a kicked wiggler?"

Eridan's gaze snapped up to his face in a hateful glare. "I'm not in the mood for this shit. Just leavve me the fuck alone."

Sollux laughed bitterly. "That'th a firtht. I've never theen you _not_ fucking dethperate for attention. I can't believe you're turning away the one and only quadrant you've managed to fill. It'th obviouth that no one elthe can fucking thtand to look at your dithguthting fathe let alone lay a hand on your revolting body." That was probably a little over the top. And obviously a boldfaced lie. But Eridan didn't even _react_ to it. His gaze remained fixed on some point on the floor between his feet. Fucking worst kismesis ever. Annoyed, Sollux strode in front of the seated troll and scowled down at him. When Eridan met his gaze tersely and finally spoke, he said the last thing Sollux expected to hear.

"Wwell maybe tryin' to go black wwith you wwas a fuckin' mistake."

Or maybe Eridan was the best kismesis because Sollux suddenly couldn't remember the last time he had been this fucking livid. He could feel an approaching headache as he struggled to suppress the intense urge to completely obliterate the arrogant douchebag. Instead he sank to his knees between Eridan's spread legs so they were face to face. The smallest details made his blood both boil in rage and settle heavily in his groin. The sharp, jagged horns. That thick, soft hair. Those expressive yellow eyes. The fucking obnoxious glasses. That perfectly-shaped nose. The delicate fins. Those flawless sharp teeth behind pouty, kissable lips. The infuriatingly pathetic expression on his face. His pulse racing with a volatile combination of hatred and lust, Sollux fisted both of his hands violently in the front of Eridan's shirt, hauled the other troll forward, and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was harsh. He sucked the soft lower lip between his teeth and bit down, relishing the quiet whimper his actions elicited from the other troll. Eridan wasn't resisting, but he wasn't reciprocating either. Hoping to get more of a reaction, Sollux ran his tongue roughly along the soft flesh and viciously gripped the narrow shoulders to pull Eridan closer. He deepened the kiss, their teeth occasionally clacking painfully together, his tongue fighting with Eridan's for dominance—although it wasn't much of a fight. Practically _no _fight at all, was Eridan even trying? Sollux pulled back, frowning deeply when mournful yellow eyes flicked up to his face.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me? You black-flirt with me for fucking _weekth, _finally manage to fill one quadrant, and then dethide that'th not what you want? You're tho pathetic. It'th making my head hurt to even _think _about how fucking wretched you are."

Eridan started to say something, but Sollux was too pissed to let him finish. He shoved the other troll back into the pile, earning a startled yelp and sending a few stray wands clattering noisily across the floor. Sollux rested his hands against his kismesis' shoulders, physically holding him down. He could feel the muscles shifting beneath his hands and he had to admit, it was a lot more satisfying than using psionics.

Pinning the sea dweller against the pile, he leaned down and initiated another aggressive kiss that involved far more biting than actual kissing. Eridan's hands settled uncertainly on Sollux's slender hips. When he realized he wasn't going anywhere, he slowly began responding with open-mouthed kisses and gentle nips. It was about fucking time. He _knew _Eridan couldn't have been serious. Sollux pressed his knees against the inside of Eridan's thighs and slowly forced the other troll's legs farther apart. Eridan whined softly into his mouth. Sollux eased his right hand up to cup the back of the other troll's skull, his fingers threading through the soft hair and tugging harshly. He used the extra leverage to kiss the troll more violently, nipping his lower lip with sharp teeth until he could taste blood. He worried the split lip with his tongue, his heart skipping a beat when Eridan moaned quietly. Now they were getting somewhere.

Sollux trailed rough kisses and bites along the other troll's jaw. He gripped one end of the scarf and pulled enough to restrict Eridan's breathing for a few seconds before yanking it off completely. He turned his attention to the rather elegant neck, grinning viciously against the soft skin before allowing his fangs to brush against the pounding pulse point, and he actually felt it when Eridan shuddered. Eridan tilted his head back and Sollux's lips immediately attached to the exposed throat. He nipped at sucked at the smooth skin, not caring if (and maybe hoping) he left marks. Straightening slowly, Sollux trailed softer kisses over his neck and chin until their lips were back together. The hands on his hips slowly slid to his lower back and slipped beneath his shirt. Sollux shivered at the softness of the touch against the small of his back. It felt nice, but that wasn't what he wanted to feel. And there was no way in hell he was going to let Eridan control any aspect of this.

Distracting the troll with the most passionate kiss he could manage, Sollux carefully shifted his weight and slid his right knee closer to Eridan's body, until it was pressing forcefully against the obvious bulge in the front of his pants. When Eridan gasped and tried to push him away, he pressed a little harder against the sensitive area until the other troll made a small sound of protest. He pulled back from the kiss, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their lips, and met the other troll's gaze evenly.

"Sol," Eridan whispered, but Sollux didn't give two fucks what the other troll had to say. He spread his knees apart and resumed ravishing the slender neck, reducing the prince of hope to incoherent moans and whimpers. Finally releasing his shoulders, Sollux trailed his hands down the surprisingly toned chest and abs until they reached the waistline of those obnoxious, far too tight, striped pants. His right hand cupped the tented fabric and roughly palmed the hard length. With renewed mobility, Eridan's arms snaked around his neck and Sollux found himself being pulled into a loose embrace. He squirmed and pressed more firmly against the prominent bulge, relishing the soft whines of pleasure.

Annoyed that Eridan wasn't reciprocating, Sollux rather violently pulled the zipper open and plunged his right hand inside the front of the other troll's pants. He began rubbing the shockingly hard length through the soft boxers, and Eridan gasped and bucked his hips into the touch. Sollux gave the shaft a firm squeeze before concentrating his efforts on the tip of the sea dweller's bulge. And then hands were tugging and running through his hair and stroking the back of his neck. Sollux frowned. The fabric near the head of the erection was damp with pre-come. And that managed to piss him off even more—that arrogant douchebag claimed he didn't want to mess around even though he was obviously aroused and, judging from the wet fabric and stiff flesh, probably had been for quite some time? Not even trying to be gentle at this point, Sollux slipped both hands beneath the waistband of the boxers and wrapped his right hand around the oversensitive head, jostling the small fins on either side.

The moan that tore from Eridan's throat was like nothing Sollux had ever heard. He froze for several seconds, dichromatic eyes wide and lungs barely remembering to breathe. Eridan, however, was breathing heavily, his fingers digging painfully into Sollux's shoulders. Sollux suppressed a shudder at the moist breath rapidly ghosting against his cheek. What the fuck. Hardly daring to move, he gingerly ran the pad of his thumb along the underside of one of the fins.

"Nnnnnngggggghhhoh, _god_."

It took considerable restraint for Sollux not to moan in response, his erection twitching at the heated sound. That was seriously kind of the hottest thing he'd ever heard. Fuck this, he _needed_ Eridan to keep making noises like that. He loosened his grip on the straining erection and began lightly teasing a small fin, stroking the sides, barely making contact with the sensitive flesh. Eridan's arms slipped around his neck, and Sollux tensed as his kismesis hugged him loosely.

Sollux released the stiff length in order to pull Eridan's slender arms from around his neck, managing to ignore the odd expression that flicked across Eridan's face. Sollux sat back on his heels and reached for the sea dweller's hips, sliding his hands deeper beneath Eridan's boxers to grip that tight ass. He squeezed roughly and encouraged the other troll to straddle his lap, goading him out of the wand pile. Ringed hands settled on his thin shoulders and before Eridan could sit back, Sollux gripped the waistbands and tugged both the pants and boxers down to his thighs. Eridan let out the breath he'd been holding in a rush as his hard length was exposed. Sollux rested both hands on the slender thighs and felt the other troll shudder. He began massaging the tense muscles, kneading the flesh and moving his thumbs in circular motions along the smooth inner thighs. He could hear Eridan's breathing grow heavier as his fingers slid closer and closer to the straining erection. He stopped moving his hands about an inch away from the heavy sac, caressing the upper thighs with just the pad of his thumb. He smirked when Eridan's breath hitched. Slender fingers fisted in the short hair at the nape of his neck and tugged gently.

Sollux let the other troll pull him forward. And when Eridan leaned towards him, he instinctively connected their lips—but it was nothing like before. There were no teeth involved and not much tongue at first. Eridan's fingers threaded through his hair and tugged him closer, kissing him passionately and repeatedly—and far more intensely when Sollux resumed lightly caressing the underside of his shaft. Sollux moaned contentedly as cool hands cupped his face and soft fingers began to rub against his temples. A tongue ran along his lower lip, and he immediately deepened the kiss, groaning softly when their tongues touched and sent a fresh, hot bolt of pleasure down his spine to settle in his groin. _Fuck, _Eridan was good at this. And then those soft hands were all over him, stroking his hair, massaging his shoulders, exploring his thin back. Any second, he expected to feel painful flares of sharp claws raking across his flesh—but they never came. Eridan just settled comfortably against his lap and continued to leisurely make out with him.

For several minutes, the only sounds in the room were the moist sounds of passionate kissing. Until Sollux wrapped both hands around the swollen shaft, the tips of his fingers brushing against the small fins and eliciting a startlingly heated moan from the other troll. It was still hard to believe that the pretentious douche was even capable of making a sound like that, but Sollux fucking needed to keep hearing it. Using both hands, he began rubbing the fins, capturing them between his thumbs and forefingers and gently tugging and rolling them between the pads of his fingers. The grip on his shoulders tightened painfully, and he smirked at the quiet whine that escaped the other troll's throat. He began massaging the sensitive undersides with his thumbs, and Eridan just slumped against him. With Eridan's forehead resting against his own, Sollux was becoming more and more aware of the other troll's erratic breathing. He was slightly surprised when smooth lips brushed against his own in a diffident, chaste kiss. He rubbed a little harder against the fins.

"_Hnnngh_."

Eridan's fingers fisted roughly in his hair, and Sollux found himself being pulled into a series of soft, chaste kisses. He nipped at the other troll's lips and slowed his ministrations on the painfully hard bulge, gingerly trailing the pad of his index finger along one oversensitive fin at a time. His mouth muffled what would have been a frustrated moan. He touched the tip of his tongue against the swollen lower lip and was immediately granted entrance. The thick erection twitched in his hands and he massaged the fins a little more fervently. He felt more than heard Eridan moan, slender ringed fingers suddenly smoothing his hair away from his face. Sollux frowned at the continued affectionate gestures, his eyes cracking open to get a glimpse of the other troll.

Eridan's eyes were scrunched shut, a rather intense purple blush spreading across his cheeks as their lips moved together. Sollux felt his pulse quicken. There was no denying that Eridan was attractive, especially with the deep purple tinge along his delicate cheekbones. He looked conflicted, simultaneously anxious and subdued. But not bitter or petulant or conceited—he was none of the things Sollux hated about him. Sollux groaned, quickly closing his eyes and kissing his kismesis a little harder. He shivered as ringed hands trailed down his thin back and sides, pausing on his hips before one hand slid between his legs and firmly cupped his bulge through his pants. He broke the kiss, biting his lip and managing to stifle a moan. Fucking _finally_. The hot pressure in his groin increased as Eridan began palming the tented fabric. And then suddenly both of Eridan's hands were between his legs, tugging on the button and zipper and unknowingly driving Sollux insane with the fumbling touches. When his pants were open and a slender hand began rubbing him through his boxers, Sollux couldn't hold back the wanton moan—which Eridan immediately echoed as the grip on the sensitive fins involuntarily tightened.

Sollux could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks as Eridan gave his cloth-covered erection a gentle squeeze, causing more blood to rush into the straining length. He closed his eyes, unable to look at Eridan as slender fingers wrapped just below the head of his cock and the pad of a thumb began rubbing around the tip. Breathing heavily, Sollux found himself mimicking the actions on the other troll's exposed erection, smearing slippery pre-cum against the swollen head and gently ruffling and teasing the sensitive fins. Eridan arched into the touch, tightening his grip on Sollux's erection and pressing his thumb firmly against the leaking slit. He could feel the fabric growing damp between the tip of his bulge and Eridan's thumb. And then with no warning, the slender fingers slipped inside the opening in his boxers and wrapped around the painfully hard shaft. Sollux gasped at the sudden warmth and softness of other troll's hand.

"Oh, _cod, _Sol," Eridan whispered heatedly, "You're so fuckin' hard." The pad of a finger began lightly teasing his slit, and Sollux nearly lost it. He released his grip on Eridan's erection, and began tugging frantically at the hem of the sea dweller's shirt.

They separated long enough to undress and set their clothing aside. Eridan placed his douchey thick-rimmed glasses at the top of the clothes pile. Dichromatic eyes wandered inconspicuously over Eridan's body, taking in the lean muscles and the slender limbs and the sensitive-looking purple gills on his sides. He noticed Eridan's lustful gaze roving hungrily over his own thin frame. He reached out, resting his hands on the slender hips and pulled the aquatic troll back into his lap. Eridan straddled him without a hint of protest, spreading his legs and easing closer until their erections touched.

Sollux had his hands on them immediately, carefully holding the hard shafts together with one hand and caressing both swollen heads with the other. He found himself fighting back a groan when the pleasurable sensations were far more intense than he had expected. He glanced down, drinking in the sight of their erections pressed together, flushed deep shades of purple and yellow, leaking fluids tinged with color. And then a slender finger tilted his chin up, forcing him to meet the other troll's gaze—an action which was made all the more daunting when Eridan reached up with his other hand and plucked the two-tone glasses from his face, carefully setting them aside with the rest of their clothes. Sollux felt oddly vulnerable looking directly into the other troll's eyes. Until he noticed the same, uncertain expression on Eridan's face. The tips of their noses were almost touching, and he could feel warm breath ghosting against his lips as Eridan panted. He experimentally squeezed the thick erections together, lightly stroked the underside of one of the fins, and was rewarded with an abrupt darkening of the stunning purple blush.

While he hadn't been expecting Eridan to take control, he didn't object when the sea dweller cupped his face and closed the short distance between their lips. The kiss was soft and slow at first, and Sollux struggled against the urge to just melt against the other troll. This was so far from where he had intended to go when he first entered the room, but it felt unbelievably good, and there was no way he was going to put a stop to it. Sharp teeth grazed his thin lower lip and Sollux sighed contentedly, allowing Eridan to gently suck his lower lip between his teeth. The soft hands slid to his shoulders and the back of his neck, rubbing the tense muscles before fisting in the short, coarse hair.

Allowing Eridan to dominate the kiss, Sollux turned all of his attention to the painfully hard bulges. He rubbed the head of his own erection, trying to relieve some of the pressure, before he swirled his thumb around the tip of the other troll's bulge. When that elicited a soft whine, he began worrying the slit, smearing pre-cum while barely making contact with the hot flesh. Eridan broke the kiss, and the moan that tore from his throat made Sollux's entire body heat up and his pulse race even faster. His heart hammered with excitement as he continued to barely caress the swollen head. He shivered when he felt Eridan's fingers trailing down his sides. The sea dweller's hands dropped into his lap, and Sollux groaned when a soft hand fisted around his aching erection. The pad of a finger grazed the tip and he held back a moan at the other troll's careful ministrations. The unbearably slow pumps on his shaft were not going to be nearly enough to provide him with anything more than frustration, and he found himself arching into the touch and shallowly rocking his hips in an attempt to get more friction. Eridan was in a better position for doing that and he must have realized that, because in a matter of seconds, all four hands were holding their erections together and Eridan was grinding against him and moaning and Sollux was only slightly mortified to hear his own wanton moans echoing Eridan's and holy _fuck _they would either need to slow down or get a bucket fast. How the hell had things escalated like this? He probably should have talked to Eridan before they started—should have tried to figure out where and how fast this was going to go. But it was too late now. There was only one thing his lust-clouded mind wanted to know.

"Eridan," he whispered, relieved to hear that his voice wasn't as shaky as the rest of his body suddenly felt. "Do you have a bucket?"

He felt the other troll tense before quickly nodding. The blissful waves of pleasure radiating from between their legs came to an abrupt halt as Eridan paused to retrieve a bucket from his sylladex. He held the bucket awkwardly for a few seconds before placing it next to them on the floor, and Sollux felt a brief, unwelcome pang of guilt for not letting the other troll have a pail last time. They regretfully separated and sat back. Eridan ran a hand through his soft hair and Sollux wondered if his kismesis—or whatever the fuck he was at the moment—was having a hard time processing the situation as well. Sollux broke the thick silence.

"How do you want to do thith?" He cringed inwardly at the rather detached question and the aloofness of his own voice. There were so many things he could have asked. _What are we doing? Do you no longer hate me? How fast do you want this to go? Did I take things too far last time?_

Eridan's eyes flicked to his face, and Sollux could not read the other troll's expression. It was a little unnerving. "Turn around, Sol," Eridan said, his voice unusually soft but his words no less of an order.

Still not sure what was happening with their quadrant, Sollux was reluctant to turn his back on Eridan, but his erection was starting to throb dully and the prospect of release was too great. Besides, even if Eridan attacked him, he could easily beat the conceited douchebag, right? He'd done it before. He turned around, spreading his knees and placing the bucket between them. He jolted when ringed fingers settled on his hips and tugged, goading him up onto his hands and knees above the bucket. Barely audible over the pounding of his own pulse in his head were the soft, metallic plunks of pre-come dripping into the bucket. Fuck. And then his vision went dark as soft, ringed fingers wrapped around his aching erection and squeezed gently before quickly establishing an easy rhythm.

"_Oh, god!_"

He didn't mean it to come out as such a desperate wail. But _shit _the way those impossibly soft fingers began stroking and rubbing his hard shaft, caressing the sensitive underside, and swirling gingerly around the swollen head—

"Fuck! _Fuck, _Eridan!"

The patter of yellow-tinged fluid hitting the bucket was growing faster and faster as the pad of a thumb massaged the head of his erection. Sollux could feel his face heating up with the blood that wasn't already in his bulge. He dropped to his elbows, only dimly aware of how loud he was moaning when Eridan began loosely pumping his entire length. He hadn't realized how close he was.

Another soft hand rested gently against his hip, thumb absently rubbing. And to think that Sollux had half-expected Eridan to just leave him there. That worthless nook-licker was so pathetic, he was completely fucking up the only quadrant he'd managed to fill. But if he was fucking up, then so was Sollux for allowing it to go this far. He was torn from his thoughts when the hand around his erection tightened and the pumping grew more frenzied. There was no way he'd be able to last much longer.

The hand on his hip retreated. Sollux didn't think much of it until the soft fingers suddenly cupped his sac, gently lifting and rolling the heavy balls. There was no stopping the sudden cry of pleasure. Eridan sped up the movement of his other hand, rubbing the swollen head on each upstroke. Sollux's pulse was racing frantically. He buried his head into his hands, arching his back and giving the other troll better access. God, he was almost there. He could feel Eridan shifting behind him, and he jolted when the other troll scooted close enough that the thick, finned erection was pressing against the back of his thigh. Fucking hell, he could feel everything—the heat emanating from the straining length, the small fins brushing against his leg, the slippery pre-come gathering at the tip and starting to trickle down the stiff bulge. His heart hammered even faster when Eridan began to weakly roll his hips, rubbing the hard flesh against his thigh. The sea dweller moaned heatedly, and Sollux found himself desperately echoing the moan. Just knowing how aroused the other troll was was making him even hotter. The ministrations on his bulge grew more erratic. The molten pressure between his legs was becoming unbearable. The hand around his erection gave a gentle squeeze before jerking faster than ever, causing explosions of white behind his eyes. He thought he heard Eridan saying his name, and that of all things shouldn't have pushed him over the edge, but it did.

He cried out in pleasure as he came, torrents of yellow genetic material sloshing into the bucket. His cheeks burned at the lewd sounds. Eridan's hand continued the loose strokes, never once losing his rhythm, sending waves of pleasure so intense they were almost painful crashing throughout his body. He could feel his pulse everywhere, and he wasn't aware of how loudly he was moaning until the soft hand fell away from his sac and began firmly rubbing his lower back. It felt like he would never stop coming. He could barely move as soft fingers massaged the oversensitive tip of his bulge, coaxing the last drops into the bucket and giving him a little extra time to recover. Fuck. _Fuck._ Part of him didn't want to look at Eridan. But he knew he couldn't stay slumped against the cold floor forever. And he owed it to the other troll to return the favor.

He pulled away from the soft hands, careful not to knock the bucket over. When his eyes flicked to Eridan's face, he was surprised to see that the sea dweller's blush was almost as intense as his own must be. Only briefly meeting his gaze, Eridan grabbed the bucket, turned around, and positioned himself over it. As his breathing returned to normal, Sollux briefly toyed with the idea of leaving. That would pretty much ensure Eridan's hatred. But then Eridan was looking at him over his shoulder, a trace of worry in those mesmerizing yellow eyes, as if he knew exactly what Sollux was thinking.

"Sol," he said deliberately, the one syllable laced with enough desperation and urgency to tear Sollux from that line of thought. May as well see how this plays out.

He hurriedly knelt behind the other troll, running his hands soothingly along the smooth inner thighs and feeling the other troll relax under his touch. He could already see ripples in the cooling yellow fluid as drops of purple-tinged pre-come splashed into the bucket. Resting a hand gently against the back of Eridan's left thigh, he carefully wrapped his right arm around the slim waist and took hold of the shockingly hard erection.

Eridan tossed his head back, and the wanton moan made Sollux's softening bulge twitch. The other troll's erection felt painfully hard, and he was almost afraid to move things along too quickly, but after what Eridan had just done for him, he didn't want to leave his romantic interest in an uncomfortable condition for much longer. He began loosely jerking the stiff length, gently squeezing and massaging the shaft as he pumped it, eliciting a series of soft moans. Sollux lightly trailed his left hand over Eridan's hip and, careful not to startle the sea dweller, wrapped his hand around the head of his erection and began caressing the sensitive fins.

Eridan swore unintelligibly, slumping over and fisting both hands violently in his hair. Sollux slowed the movements of his fingers, dichromatic eyes trained on the heaving back as the other troll struggled to breathe at a normal pace.

"Fuck, Sol, _don't stop_."

Yeah, okay. Under any other circumstances, Sollux wouldn't have listened to an order like that. But now, he found himself unable to resist massaging the fins, rolling them between his fingers and gently squeezing and tugging. His fingertips brushed against the tip of the hard length and came away slick with the slippery, lubricating pre-come, and that only made his ministrations on the fins smoother. Eridan began bucking his hips, and Sollux pumped the thick erection a little faster and a little more out of rhythm.

And then one of Eridan's hands was covering his own, holding his left palm against the swollen head and keeping his thin fingers curled around the sensitive fins. He stroked the shaft as fast as he could with his other hand, and Eridan rolled his hips more frantically. Sollux was pretty sure his own pulse was racing faster than Eridan's. His palm was slick with purple fluid, and he gently smeared the warm liquid around the oversensitive head. He thought he heard the sea dweller whine softly. The bucking of his hips grew more frenzied for a few seconds until suddenly all of his muscles tightened and then he was coming hard. Sollux tried to keep a steady rhythm as the other troll spilled over, warm slippery fluid spurting against his palm and dripping between his fingers. Holy fuck, there was a lot of it, and Eridan was still holding his hand in place and _shit _his moans were loud and heated and why the hell hadn't it been like this before? Sollux half-wished that he hadn't gone first—it probably wouldn't take much to get him fully aroused again. He slowed the ministrations on the thick shaft, from rapidly pumping to gently stroking the underside. It seemed to take forever for the thick stream of fluid to subside. Eridan's hand fell away as he suddenly needed both arms to support his weight. Sollux wrapped his left arm around Eridan's hip to help steady him.

For several minutes, they did nothing but try to get their breathing under control, slumped against the cool floor. Belatedly Sollux realized he had been kneeling on a wand. He shifted and pulled away from Eridan, releasing the finally softening length and moving the full bucket out of the way. Eridan sat back and ran a hand awkwardly through his hair, eyes flicking to Sollux's face with an unreadable expression.

The silence was heavy. Eridan shifted uncomfortably.

And then Sollux found the sea dweller's chest pressed flush against his own, slender arms slipping around his thin waist in a pleasantly tight embrace. Sollux reached for the clothes pile and wiped his messy left hand on Eridan's shirt before hesitantly wrapping his own arms around Eridan's shoulders. And then he pulled Eridan as close as he could. He could feel the other troll's heart racing. His own was pounding just as quickly, making him feel almost _giddy_. Well, fuck. This was, beyond a doubt, very red. And Sollux had to admit, he had enjoyed it. Immensely.

They continued to sit in silence for several minutes. His stomach was in so many knots, he was almost afraid to move. And then there was the fact that Eridan's arms were still wrapped around his waist. He sighed and slid the fingers of his right hand into the soft, thick hair. A warm cheek pressed against his neck as Eridan rested his chin against the thin shoulder.

Sollux didn't want to break the silence, but it needed to be established. "Tho thith ith the quadrant you want?" He wished his voice sounded a little stronger.

Eridan's entire body tensed, but then he nodded fervently.

Sollux absently stroked the soft hair for a few seconds before gently nuzzling the finned cheek. "Okay," he whispered. "We can try it."

His breath was forced from his lungs as Eridan hugged him even tighter, and he returned the embrace as warmly and smoothly as possibly. And when Eridan pulled back, the expression on his face was a mixture of relief and elation. It was a really weird look for him, and before either of them had the chance to ruin the moment by talking, Sollux found himself tugging the other troll into a series of eager, feverish kisses. Eridan fumbled for his cape and wrapped it around their shoulders. Their lips separated only long enough for them to settle back into the wand pile and find more comfortable positions for what would hopefully be a very long, passionate make-out session.

Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan's neck and grinned against his matesprit's soft lips. Karkat was going to flip a shit.

* * *

><p>I seriously cannot write something that doesn't end with absurd fluff. Also, dialogue is my mortal enemy.<p>

Thanks for reading! Let me know how I can improve!


End file.
